Cuando te recuperes
by Ilywen
Summary: AU. Spoilers!BOFA Bilbo se interpone entre Azog y Thorin y bloquea con su cuerpo el daño que iba a recibir el rey.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Cuando te recuperes.  
**Escritora:** Ilywen.  
**Summary:** AU. Spoilers!BOFA Bilbo se interpone entre Azog y Thorin y bloquea con su cuerpo el daño que iba a recibir el rey.  
**Pairing:** Bilbo/Thorin  
**Advertencias: **Slash. Sangre. Sufrimiento.

* * *

Terror. Silencio. Sangre.

Fue lo que Bilbo Baggins sintió, oyó y vió. Junto a la desesperación, horror y dolor. Junto al desgarro de su carne bajo el filo de la espada, el grito ensordecedor de la garganta del enano y el sonido de su sangre borboteando. Junto a la espada de Azog, el cadáver desmembrado pocos segundos después del orco y los dos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que pertenecían al rey de los enanos, quien acababa de arrancar la espada de su abdómen y un grito de su garganta e intentaba parar la hemorragia como le era posible.

-¡BILBO! Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo. -Su voz rota en su garganta seca repetía su nombre de una manera desesperada y aterrada.- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! No. No hables. -Dijo al intentar responder la pregunta del enano, contradiciéndose a sí mismo.- No hables. Silencio. Te vas a poner bien, no te vas a morir, _ni se te ocurra_ morirte. Es una orden, mediano. Es una orden, Bilbo.

La voz quebrada de Thorin junto a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hizo que la visión fuera abrumadora. La desesperación del rey intentando parar el derrame sanguíneo era un hecho, y no le gustaba ver esas expresiones en la cara de su rey, y le gustaba aun menos que fuera por su culpa.

-¡Fili, Kili! ¡Gracias a Manwe estáis bien! ¡Buscad a Gandalf! ¡_AHORA_! -Los hermanos no pronunciaron ni una palabra. Al ver la herida de Bilbo corrieron apresuradamente, con toda la fuerza que tenían en busca de ayuda, no podían perder el tiempo, no querían perder a su saqueador.

-Th... -Su garganta sabía a sangre y a tierra, le dolía horrores el simple hecho de hablar, pero lo ignoró.- Thorin...

El nombre del rey en su voz dulce fue un susurro casi inaudible. Si el de ojos azules no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado, pero se giró a encontrarse con los ojos de topacio y esmeraldas, como le gustaba denominarlos en su mente al enano.

-Silencio, mediano. Guarda tus fuerzas.

-Voy... a... morir...

-No. No lo vas a hacer.

La cabezonería enana era un hecho, y al ver al enano tan decidido a pesar de estar a punto de romperse mientras lograba parar la hemorragia no pudo sino dibujar una sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que era parecida al dibujo de un artista cuya pluma sólo poseía una última gota de tinta y el tintero estaba vacío.

Un jadeo de dolor atravesó el aire nuevamente, cuando notó nuevamente presión en la herida. Sus sentidos se emborronaban, un pitido ocultaba los sonidos del ambiente, los últimos espadazos en los cuerpos de los orcos, los gritos de victorias y los llantos de la gente. Sus heridas dolían cada vez menos, el tacto de las manos del enano iban desapareciendo e iba perdiendo fuerzas. Ya no discernía qué colores tenía el cielo, ya no encontraba la manera de acariciar una última vez la cara de su rey. Lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos azules clavados en él, esos azules del color del hielo, pero que demostraban algo diferente al frío, esos ojos demostraban verdadero miedo, demostraban_ terror_, un terror que estaba seguro que sólo había sentido dos veces en su vida, cuando vio que Azog intentaba matar a Thorin después de la huída del reino de los goblins y cuando el orco levantaba su espada para atravesar al rey hacía unos instantes atrás.

Intentó levantar su mano para acariciar una última vez la cara del líder de los enanos, pero, al no poder completar su ruta, éste la terminó con su propia mano, acariciando la mano del hobbit en el proceso, y éste intentó hacer una suave caricia en su rostro.

-Thorin...

-Te vas a poner bien, Bilbo.

-Yo... -Intentó tragar saliva para humedecer su seca garganta, pero sólo hizo que ésta ardiera, aun así, continuó hablando, necesitaba decírselo, aunque fuera antes de morir, necesitaba que él supiera sus sentimientos.- Te... quie... ro... te quiero... siempre...

Ésta vez el rey le acalló con un suave y delicado beso. Sus labios partidos eran ásperos y su barba picaba un poco, pero la dulzura y ternura que iban con ese beso hizo que el corazón de Bilbo se desbocara. Aquella sensación era maravillosa, y en ese momento se arrepintió de haber esperado tanto a decirlo, no podría volver a sentir nada así, no volvería a sentir los labios del enano sobre los suyos.

-Silencio, hobbit. -Insistió Thorin, mirándole con desesperación.- Guarda tus fuerzas.

El mundo se emborronó aun más, y cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin ser capaz de controlarlas.

-Lo que... más temo... de morir... es que... no... volveré... a verte...

-Mediano, por el amor de Manwe, calla. -La mirada del enano reflejaba terror.- Debes de ser fuerte, no morirás, no lo permitiré. Cuando te recuperes escucharás mi confesión primero y luego hablarás todo lo que te plazca, cuando te recuperes te cubriré de joyas y metales preciosos, cuando te recuperes te besaré todas las veces que desees, cuando te recuperes... cuando te recuperes no dejaré que te vayas a mi lado hasta que así lo desees. Cuando te recuperes, te pediré matrimonio. Cuando te recuperes...

-Tho... rin... -Las palabras del rey enano hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, pero su vista se emborronó aun más. Cada vez se hacía más oscuro todo y más difuso, hasta que cerró los ojos y sus oídos seguían oyendo las palabras del enano.

-¿Bilbo? ¡Bilbo, por favor! ¡No cierres tus ojos, por favor! ¡Gandalf, Thranduil! ¡Por favor, debéis salvarle! ¡Debéis salvar al mediano! Os lo ruego, por favor, os lo ruego...

Tras escuchar las súplicas en voz rota del testarudo enano, Bilbo vió como la oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, y aquí una servidora escribe cosas que no debería estar escribiendo. Entre que debería estar con el otro fanfic (que tengo algo avanzado pero que debería seguir centrándome en él) y que son las 4 de la mañana... tuve que escribir ésto. Es la primera parte de un fanfic de dos capítulos, y la verdad es que estoy decidiendo el destino de Bilbo en el siguiente capítulo. Pero ésto no son horas de escribir más, así que lo reflexionaré con la almohada y lo decidiré mañana.  
Espero que les haya gustado, lo he escrito un poco como me ha venido la inspiración así que quizás haya quedado algo raro. Q_Q See you!


	2. Capítulo 2

Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. El terror saturaba sus venas, dándole la sensación que estaban llenas de ácido, el agobio cerraba su garganta, impiéndole respirar y el pánico hacía que su cuerpo temblara. Sus manos sujetaban la pequeña mano del hobbit, mientras escuchaba de fondo las palabras llenas de magia de Thranduil rodear el ambiente. Utilizaba hierbas cuyos nombres no había escuchado en su vida, y que su cerebro no iba a retener la información en ese momento, mientras las aplicaba en la herida mientras otros elfos a su alrededor y el mismo Gandalf colaboraban para salvar la vida del mediano. Sus sentidos no estaban enfocados al ritual mágico que se estaba llevando a cabo alrededor suyo. Sus sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban enfocados en Bilbo, en busca de pequeñas reacciones que le hicieran sospechar que iba a volver a despertar.

En cuanto Bilbo había perdido la consciencia, Gandalf y Thranduil habían llegado. Tiró su orgullo de rey enano cuando suplicó y rogó al rey elfo y al mago que salvaran la vida del mediano. Gandalf corrió rápidamente al lado del hobbit, intentando estabilizarlo con su magia, el shock de Thranduil al ver la reacción del que había sido su prisionero, aquel quien se había negado a sus tratos por rencores del pasado estaba a punto de caer de rodillas delante de él por la vida de un saqueador. Algo en su interior fue conmovido, y, sin prestar atención a las acciones de Thorin, avanzó hacia el pequeño cuerpo. Una de las águilas les había llevado hasta el campamento a los cuatro, donde comenzó con el tratamiento inmediatamente, viendo como su cara iba perdiendo color. El enano había hecho bien en parar la hemorragia, pero el veneno de la espada y pérdida de sangre habían hecho estragos a su pequeña constitución.

-Vas a ponerte bien. Vas a vivir, Bilbo. -La ronca y grave voz del Rey Bajo la Montaña murmuraba por lo bajo.

Su vista no se separaba de su pálida cara. Observaba sus rizos despeinados caer sobre la piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus párpados cerrados, impidiéndole ver sus iris del color de la miel y las hojas, sus labios del mismo tono que la piel, tan diferente del rosa que solían presentar... Su oído sólo captaba la leve respiración. Irregular. Demasiado baja, casi inaudible. Sus manos sólo notaban la frialdad de sus manos, el sudor que las empapaban y su suavidad. Su olfato sólo podía captar el olor de la muerte que rondaba por el lugar, el olor de la sangre fresca que manchaba sus ropas y el del miedo, el olor de su propio miedo. Su paladar estaba totalmente seco, tanto que cuando decidió que tragar saliva quizás le aliviaría, notó como un gran ardor pasó por su garganta, reclamándole algo de agua. Él ignoró el llamado de su cuerpo y siguió totalmente concentrado en el casi-cadáver del pequeño. Con una mano apartó los rizos que caían sobre su frente, haciéndole una pequeña caricia.

Una voz sonó cerca suyo, pero en ese momento sólo existía para Bilbo. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en él y hasta que no le zarandearon, no desvió su mirada. Sus ojos estaban secos, le daba la impresión de no haber pestañeado, y la noche ya había caído. Su mirada intentó enfocarse, con dificultad, hasta que distinguió las caras de sus sobrinos, mirándole preocupados.

-Thorin... por fin reaccionas. El ritual ya terminó, quieren llevarlo a una tienda propia para descansar. -Dijo el heredero al trono. Él sólo pudo asentir, sin presentar ninguna queja ni demanda. Él no podía reaccionar normalmente, así que trasladaron al hobbit junto a él, quien se seguía negando a separarse de Bilbo hasta una tienda para él sólo.

-Thorin. -Kili se dirigió a él, algo asustado de la falta de reacción de su tío.- Deberías de comer, beber algo y dejar que te traten, tú también estás herido...

-No. -Su respuesta fue rotunda, mientras se sentaba al lado del durmiente hobbit, sin despegar la mirada de él. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, sabían que no iban a poder convencerle, al menos en ese instante, así que, con un suspiro, salieron de la tienda.

El rey no despegó la vista de su hobbit. El rey no bebió ni comió nada. El rey no cerró los ojos. El rey no se dejó tratar sus heridas.

Pero un día se dio cuenta que no estaba en la tienda, que no estaba mirando a Bilbo, sino un techo dorado y gris. El pánico le dominó y giró su cabeza a todos lados, notando como el mundo se daba la vuelta y su estómago rugía cual león. A su lado, Ori saltó de su silla al ver como su rey se levantaba de súbito. En su visión distorsionada, Thorin logró ver que el hobbit se encontraba a escasos metros de él. Entonces fue cuando cayó de espaldas sobre el suave colchón sobre el que estaba.

Abrió la boca y se dio cuenta que las palabras no salían. El enano más joven de la compañía se acercó a él con un vaso de agua y le ayudó a beber con mucho cuidado. Su garganta comenzó a arder y su estómago dolió al recibir el líquido, quejándose al no ser algo sólido. Cuando finalmente el ardor de la garganta remitió un poco, logró hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Cayó inconsciente. -Contestó tímidamente el pequeño enano.- Curamos sus heridas y los trasladamos a los dos, a Maese Baggins y a usted, hasta las habitaciones reales de Erebor. Fili ha tomado el control por el momento, hasta que usted pueda volver a reinar. -Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, sin valor para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su rey. Al no escuchar respuesta decidió atreverse a mirar, y notó como los ojos de Thorin estaban cerrados.

-Necesito comer algo. -Admitió el rey, y el enano asintió, alegre, y salió corriendo.

A los pocos minutos regresó, pero esta vez acompañado. Oin, Balin y Bombur iban tras suyo, llevando algo de comida y el curandero algunas medicinas.

-Rey insensato. -Regañó Balin.- Tuvo que quedarse inconsciente para ser tratado, vaya testarudo. Mejor come algo, antes que te consumas a ti mismo, estás famélico.

-Sus heridas están ya curadas... -Dijo Oin, mientras revisaba las heridas del rey.- Han sanado bien.

-¿Curadas...? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo...?

-¿Inconsciente? -El enano de la cornetilla terminó su frase.- Una semana, más o menos. Llevabas tres días sin dormir, beber o comer. Casi te nos mueres por tu testarudez.

Ori ayudó a incorporarse al rey, que se apoyó contra el cabecero, mientras que Bombur le acercó la comida: un estofado de carne de ciervo.

-Ya no hace falta comer estofados, llevamos casi un año comiendo pero... en tu estado creo que viene mejor algo que no sea muy difícil de comer. -Aclaró el cocinero, tíimidamente.

-Aun estoy débil. -Admitió el rey, mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sentía mejor y su estómago gritaba de felicidad. Miró al hobbit, que yacía a menos de un metro de él, en una cama contigua.- ¿Qué tal está él?

-Está estable. Pero no despierta... y no sabemos si lo hará. Lleva once días durmiendo, es posible que se despierte pero... las posibilidades son muy bajas. -Suspiró Oin, mientras miraba al suelo.

Thorin asintió, parando un momento de comer, mientra sentía que el apetito se le iba, pero se forzó a sí mismo a comer. Había estado en un estado de trance durante varios días -hasta que se había quedado insconsciente- pero se dio cuenta que no podía continuar así, sino, iba a morir él también y no podría ver a su hobbit despertar de nuevo, porque él sabía que lo haría. Su corazón punzaba en su pecho, una pequeña voz en su interior decía "¿Y si no despierta?", pero él la mandaba a callar.

-Esperaré lo que haga falta. Lo cuidaremos hasta que él mismo desista. Y no pienso apartarme de su lado. -Aclaró. Todo el mundo asintió, sabían que iba a ser así, y por eso lo habían instalado junto a su rey.

Terminó el plato y los enanos se retiraron, menos Balin, quien lo miraba con tristeza. Nunca había visto a su rey en ese estado. De hecho, en ninguno de los estados que le había producido el pequeño hobbit. No sólo el trance en el que se había sumido días atrás, sino también las sonrisas que había visto en su cara cuando hablaba con él, la furia al verse traicionado, la confianza otorgada a alguien que no era ni de su raza, las miradas que había visto como seguían el trayecto del hobbit en los campamentos y en los trayectos... todo eso había sido nuevo para él, había estado con Thorin toda su vida prácticamente, pero nunca le había visto comportarse así hasta que conoció al mediano. Le había visto feliz, y él se merecía ser feliz tras todo el sufrimiento... tras haber guiado a su pueblo en busca de nueva vida, tras haber pasado penurias para dar comida a su familia, tras haber perdido todo en Erebor, tras haber visto la muerte de su abuelo y la decadencia de su padre... él se merecía ser feliz, y si eso iba ligado a la vida del hobbit, él lo aceptaría.

-Él despertará, Thorin. -Dijo, con una débil sonrisa.- No permitiremos que muera... pero espero que no vuelvas a ese estado, así no creo que ayudes a Bilbo.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a caer así. No puedo perder mi cordura otra vez. Se lo debo.

-Bien... ah, y no hace falta que te preocupes por el reino por el momento, Fili y Kili lo están haciendo muy bien, se nota que los has educado bien, a pesar de todo...

-A pesar de sus travesuras siempre fueron buenos chicos. -Asintió el rey.- Y me imaginaba que esos dos reinarían juntos... se cubren las fallas mutuamente, si los separásemos seguramente serían los peores reyes que jamás hayan existido en la línea de Durin, pero juntos...

Balin rió.

-Es curioso. No los has visto en sus cargos pero has acertado totalmente. Los primeros días Fili estaba muy torpe, hasta que Kili decidió otorgarle ayuda. Desde entonces, todo ha ido de perlas...

-Bien... ésto le servirá de prácticas para cuando le llegue el momento de reinar... -Asintió.- En cuanto el hobbit despierte volveré a mi cargo. No me gusta ser una molestia pero...

-Pero si intentaras volver a tu cargo mientras Bilbo está en coma, nadie te dejaría. No, Thorin, para reinar necesitas tu mente completa, y mientras nuestro saqueador esté inconsciente, te faltará la mitad de ella. -Balin sonrió nuevamente.- No te preocupes... recupérate pronto y cuida de él. Nos vemos, Thorin.

El rey asintió, viendo como Balin dejaba la sala. Con esfuerzo y cuidado se levantó y se acercó al hobbit, acariciando sus rizos con tanta suavidad como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo, como si con tan sólo rozarlo se pudiera romper. En aquel momento se sentía culpable. Muy culpable. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, en un momento de debilidad.

-Bilbo, despierta, por favor... -murmuró, mientras se reclinaba en él, con la voz quebrada y ronca. La amplia cama en la que estaba, la cual se notaba que los enanos la habían movido de otra habitación, seguramente la contigua, permitió al Rey bajo la montaña acostarse al lado de su saqueador y rodearle con los brazos. -Bilbo, por favor...

Repitió esas palabras hasta la saciedad, cuando su voz no era más que un susurro ronco y sus ojos azules se encontraban hinchados y casi cerrados. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, y él se quedó dormido, abrazando a Bilbo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, hoy me ha dado por escribir un poco... no he sabido muy bien como continuarlo, y lo que pensaba hacer un oneshot, y luego un twoshot, acabará teniendo tres capítulos... capítulos cortos, pero capítulos.

El próximo -teóricamente- es el capítulo final. Perdón por la tardanza y las molestias.


End file.
